James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 12.
Here is part twelve of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Wilbur: Here, Thomas. Drink some of this, and it'll make you feel better. (gives a glass of water that he drinks) *Thomas: (comes back to life and force heals himself) Hey, thanks, Wilbur. We'd better go back to the palace and save Emily before it's too late. *Boots: Let's go. (he, Thomas, and Wilbur fly back to the palace) *Narrator: Back at the palace, Cortex and Salem were having fun, teasing poor Emily, Merlin, and Tom Jr. *Salem: Here's a cracker for you and eat it up. (Merlin obeys and ends up getting stuffed up with food as the One of The Three Stooges watches) *Emily: Won't you ever stop it and leave him alone, Cortex? *Dr. Neo Cortex: Please, you've got to get used to this, Emily. (Casey Jones, Piglet, and Lola Bunny gasp in fear) Oh, be a friend and join me on my side. You should be my future queen. And not even that stupid boyfriend of your's! *Emily: No. Never. *Dr. Neo Cortex: I'll teach you some respect. (Emily gasps and backs away, only to knock the shelf of books onto the floor, with the lamp landing neatly on top of her) Hey, Lumpy. Can you please deal with Emily? (Yum Yum gulps while Coco Bandicoot backs away, worried) Perhaps you can make Emily my queen as well as my slave. *Luke Skywalker: Emily and Cortex? What a dreaful thought. (Thomas, having dressed into Mickey's sorcerer apprentice clothing, hat, and shoes, picks up a wand and travels toward the castle and arrives at the top) *Lumpy: Sorry, Sir. I cannot do that. Orders and orders. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Listen, Lumpy. You will obey my commands, and if you refuse, you will yield or fall. (Scrappy looks up and gasps, only to see Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur coming inside and telling them to be quiet) *Thomas: Shhh! *Emily: Okay. Cortex, if you were my king, then I will be your queen, with pleasure. (Agent Ed's mouth drops) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Well, if you insist, sure. Then come on, and let's go for it. *Emily: Okay. Let's go. *Lumpy: (looks back and sees Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur behind him) Oh, Thomas, at last. *Grandpa Lou: Quiet. *Laurel and Hardy: Silence. *Handel, Gretta, and Sylvester: And not a sound. *Lumpy: Okay, sorry. *Crash Bandicoot: They'll hear us. *Tily: Yes. *Nibbles: Yeah. *Agent Ed: We're done for if they see us. *Lumpy: Thomas, I'm sorry that I was working with Cortex, but we really need to do something about that. *Thomas: I've got it. You stay quiet. (sneaks along the pathway to reach the lamp) *Dr. Neo Cortex: We can probably hang out. *Emily: And do some great things. *Dr. Neo Cortex: And rule the universe together. *Salem: Oh? Who was that? *Boots: Gotcha! *Harry and Ron: Shhh! Not a sound. *Pasadena, Tawna, and Coco: Oh my. *Dinky: Aw, nuts! *Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh. *Boots: Oh, that is disgusting! *Dr. Neo Cortex: That was sweet. And what do you think you're doing here? *Thomas: I'm here to get the lamp. Now, Emily! (Emily obeys, but as Thomas and Cortex fight each other, Cortex traps Emily in a hour glass) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Nice try, Emily. Your time is up. *Thomas: Emily! *Salem: Nice shot. *Boots: The lamp's mine. (tries to get the lamp, only to be turned into a Cub toy) *Thomas: Uh-oh. That's not good, Boots. *Wilbur: I'll get it. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, you don't like it, huh? *Thomas: I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would turn you into a statue. (Wilbur doesn't hear and is turned into a statue) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Thomas when they are ignited, only to miss when Thomas dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Cortex laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Thomas: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, Darth Maul? *Dr. Neo Cortex: Are you calling me Darth Maul? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. (a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas hurts Cortex by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him) *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Thomas and Cortex began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Thomas accidentally hurt Cortex by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonise him. *Lumpy: Go on, Thomas. Stop him and don't let him win. *Thomas: Okay, Lumpy, I will. *Emily: Thomas, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonised Cortex so hard that he's now even angry! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily, and hang on. (fights with Cortex even more) Okay, Cortex. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Dr. Neo Cortex: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Lumpy my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Lumpy runs to see Thomas in trouble while fighting Cortex) *Thomas: Lumpy, help! *Lumpy: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Cortex prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *Dr. Neo Cortex: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Thomas to run away and break Emily free) Oh no! What's happening? *Thomas: You're changing into someone different. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Salem, help! What is this magic?! *Salem: You fool! Stop him! (Thomas breaks Emily free) *Emily: I'm free! (Cortex obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into Sal Left Thumb. Thomas force grabs Sal Left Thumb, lifts him, and force throws him into Salem as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Lumpy force lifts and throws right into the dessert) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof